millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran
Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran (Malayalam: നിങ്ങൾക്കും ആകാം കോടീശ്വരൻ, transliterated: Niṅṅaḷkkuṁ ākāṁ kēāṭīśvaran) is the one of 9 Indian versions for Malayalam-speaking peoples. Aired from 2012 to 2017 on Asianet and from 2019 on Manorama MAX. Hosted by Suresh Gopi. All seasons has clock format: on 1st-5th questions - 30 seconds (in seasons 3-4 only - 45 seconds), on 6th-10th questions - 45 seconds (in seasons 3-4 only - 60 seconds), and from the 11th question the clock disappeared and the time for meditation was unlimited. Lifelines In this version were these lifelines: * 50:50 (Seasons 1-2, 4-5) * Phone-a-Friend (all seasons) * Audience Poll (all seasons) * Double Dip (Season 3) * Code Red (Seasons 3-4). This is a new lifeline which gives the opportunity for the contestant's family members to warn the contestant if they feel the answer is wrong. It is specific for the fact that it is not activated by the contestant and can be used an unlimited number of times, as much as the situation requires it. Seasons * Season 1 (80 episodes, April 9, 2012 – August 23, 2012) * Season 2 (80 episodes, March 4, 2013 – July 18, 2013) * Season 3 (100 episodes, December 29, 2014 - June 18, 2015) * Season 4 (100 episodes, January 16, 2017 - July 6, 2017) * Season 5 (? episodes, November 11, 2019 - 2020) Money Tree Winners Top Prize Winners * Sanooja Rajan (May 1, 2013) Rs. 5,000,000 winners * Shyla C.K (May 21, 2012) * Sooraj (April 6, 2015) Rs. 2,500,000 winners * Shobha (May 8, 2012) * Aneesh (August 23, 2012) * Sangeetha (March 7, 2013) * Kishore K.P (April 4, 2013) * Dhanya (March 11, 2015) * Beena (June 1, 2017) Rs. 1,250,000 winners * Binu Priya (January 8, 2015) * Asbira (February 4, 2015) * Krishnakumar (February 5, 2015) * Vijith (February 23, 2015) * Rincy Mathew (February 25, 2015) * Anantha Kumar and Poornima (March 25, 2015) * Liju Marcely and Anju Mathew (May 5, 2015) * Jayachandran K. (February 15, 2017) * Devi A.J. (March 14, 2017) * Aswathy Krishna (April 5, 2017) * Rosy Salam (April 24, 2017) * Priyesh (May 30, 2017) * Charundath and Shamna (June 22, 2017) Rs. 640,000 winners * Smitha V S Biju Kumar (January 1, 2015) * Anitha Pradeep (January 7, 2015) * Jamsheera (January 19, 2015) * Anitha Niju (January 20, 2015) * Dipu Sukumar (January 22, 2015) * Gopakumar (January 29, 2015) * Shameena (February 18, 2015) * Amala Paul (February 19, 2015) * Gowri and Niya John (March 5, 2015) * Kunchako Boban (Chakochan) (April 15, 2015) * Allen Joseph and Nithya (May 12, 2015) * Santhoshkumar (May 27, 2015) * Abdul Manaf M.P. (February 16, 2017) * Innocent (February 27, 2017) * Aneesh T.P. (March 1, 2017) * Bijitha B. (March 7, 2017) * Sethulakshmi and Rajesh Hebbar (April 27, 2017) * Sreya and Aryaraj (June 7, 2017) * Nandhu and Thezni (June 26, 2017) * Ranjini (July 4, 2017) * Prasanth (July 5, 2017) * Sheela and Parvathi Nambiar (July 6, 2017) Rs. 320,000 winners * Sunoop (January 14, 2015) * Preetha (February 9, 2015) * Rajee Nair (February 24, 2015) * Styjan (February 26, 2015) * Chitra Shenoy and Divya (March 2, 2015) * Gayathri Arun and Sheha Diwakaran (March 3, 2015) * Roopashri and Meghana Vincent (March 4, 2015) * Binu (March 10, 2015) * Ramesh and Dharmajan (March 12, 2015) * Tini Tom and Kalabhavan Shajan (March 19, 2015) * Rajeev (March 23, 2015) * Rajeev and Parvathy (March 30, 2015) * Sreeraj (April 8, 2015) * Bhava Gayakan P Jayachandran (April 14, 2015) * Aju Varghese and Neeraj Madhavan (May 7, 2015) * Jayalekshmi (June 11, 2015) * Nikhil Narayanan (January 19, 2017) * Jibisha K.P. (January 23, 2017) * Soumila R. (January 31, 2017) * Jose T. Mathew (February 8, 2017) * Megha Ayyappan (March 2, 2017) * Ajina Biju (March 21, 2017) * Rajisha and Aparna (March 28, 2017) * Meena (April 13, 2017) * Remya (April 17, 2017) * Jayaraj Warrier (May 11, 2017) * Gauri and Sreya (May 16, 2017) * Vijayalakshmi and Sithara (May 22, 2017) * Rijesh (June 15, 2017) * Ashwin and Anuvindha (June 19, 2017) * Jeevan and Neha (June 20, 2017) * Lalitha and Sshivada (June 27, 2017) Rs. 160,000 winners * Namitha Pramod (January 1, 2015) * Elseena (January 12, 2015) * Prabheesh (January 26, 2015) * Asmabi (January 27, 2015) * Sreelakshmi (February 10, 2015) * Francis (February 12, 2015) * Ratheesh (February 16, 2015) * Divya (March 17, 2015) * Archana and Arya (April 16, 2015) * Sanu (April 23, 2015) * Arjun and Deepthi (April 28, 2015) * Nived Gop and Ardra (April 29, 2015) * Shaniba and Bilal Hussain (May 14, 2015) * Naveen (May 19, 2015) * Bhavya Bharath (May 25, 2015) * Raina and Shyna (June 3, 2015) * Thrishna and Sreeshna (June 4, 2015) * Pradeep (June 8, 2015) * Anjana (June 16, 2015) * Vijil M.V. (January 16, 2017) * Sukanya E (January 26, 2017) * Sujatha and Shweta (February 1, 2017) * Joiss Kuriakose (February 6, 2017) * Miya (February 14, 2017) * Gorgeous Anusree (March 16, 2017) * Anumol A. (March 29, 2017) * Athul R. (April 3, 2017) * Keerthana and Darshanaa (May 2, 2017) * Prathyusha and Sreya (May 3, 2017) * Anikha and Meenakshi (May 15, 2017) * Ajas and Rudraksh (May 18, 2017) * Sachin and Ranjini (May 23, 2017) * Kavya and Sooraj (May 24, 2017) * Sayanora and Gayatri (May 25, 2017) * Juheena and Allen (June 8, 2017) * Arjun (June 13, 2017) * Devi Chandana and Sajan Surya (June 28, 2017) * Surabhi Lakshmi (June 29, 2017) * Sharika (July 3, 2017) Rs. 80,000 winners * Surendran K (December 30, 2014) * Umesh (January 13, 2015) * Rakhi (March 16, 2015) * Karthika (April 21, 2015) * Amrita Saju (May 28, 2015) * Athira Mani and Adithya Mani (June 2, 2015) * Radhakrishnan (June 18, 2015) * Jomon A Paul (January 24, 2017) * Meghana M. (February 1, 2017) * Chippy and Gayathri (March 8, 2017) * Kala Bhaskaran (March 13, 2017) * Renjith Rajaneesan (March 23, 2017) * Meghna Vincent and Roopa Sree (April 10, 2017) * Sneha (April 11, 2017) * Jewel Mary (April 12, 2017) * Shalu Kurien (April 20, 2017) * Vishal and Swaraj (May 4, 2017) * Malavika and Arya (May 10, 2017) * Arundhati and Sarad (May 10, 2017) * Gourav and Nayanthara (May 17, 2017) Rs. 40,000 winners * Shinu (March 31, 2015) * Nandu and Sandra (April 30, 2015) * Sanuja (May 19, 2015) * Sreenu Vijayakrishnan (May 27, 2015) * Abhinaya (June 17, 2015) * Jayanand P.V. (January 26, 2017) * Rekha Ratheesh (April 6, 2017) * Meera and Abhiram (June 5, 2017) * Aswati (June 12, 2017) Rs. 20,000 winners * Rekha (April 26, 2017) Rs. 10,000 winners * Sreeshma M K (December 29, 2014) * Maya Krishnakumar (January 5, 2015) * Linu Susan Thomas (January 15, 2015) * Pramod (January 20, 2015) * Jojna Rasmi (January 22, 2015) * Sithara (February 2, 2015) * Shabna (February 3, 2015) * Nickle Sasidharan (February 11, 2015) * Sandhya (February 17, 2015) * Rasiya (March 9, 2015) * Sumith and Gayathri (March 23, 2015) * Smitha and Rajeev (March 26, 2015) * Subeesh Lal (April 1, 2015) * Mithosh Raghavan (April 7, 2015) * Rajitha (April 9, 2015) * Ganesh Rajasekharan (April 21, 2015) * Rajalakshmi (April 22, 2015) * Vishnu and Krishna (April 30, 2015) * Manesh and Preeja (May 6, 2015) * Aryagayathri and Ashwin (May 6, 2015) * Aswin and Krishnapriya (May 12, 2015) * Abhimanyu and Hridya (May 13, 2015) * Roopesh Ramakrishnan (May 20, 2015) * Sanjay (May 21, 2015) * Ajin and Ajith (June 1, 2015) * Vrinda (June 9, 2015) * Suja (June 10, 2015) * Aswathi (June 17, 2015) * Vishnuraj M.V. (January 17, 2017) * Dr. Joy P. (February 9, 2017) * Krishnaprasad M. (February 20, 2017) * Gokul S. (February 21, 2017) * Firoz N. (February 22, 2017) * Vijisha Vijayan (April 25, 2017) * Allen and Kevin (May 8, 2017) Rs. 0 winners * Arjun Ranjan (June 15, 2015) (5th question wrong) * Avarna R. (January 30, 2017) (5th question wrong) * Ambily S. Nair (February 20, 2017) (5th question wrong) * Jose A. Kollannur (April 26, 2017) (5th question wrong) * Vivek (June 13, 2017) (5th question wrong) Trivia * Ajina Biju is a contestant, who answered the penultimate question wrong and lost biggest money - Rs. 2,180,000. * Ajina Biju and Rosy Salam are contestants, who appeared in four episodes in a row. * Since November 2019, in the studio of the Hindi version in Mumbai, filming of the Malayalam version has begun. Earlier episodes taped in AVM Studios in Chennai city (Tamil Nadu state, India). See also * Kaun Banega Crorepati (for Hindi and English-speaking people) * Kannadada Kotyadhipati (for Kannada-speaking people) * Neengalum Vellalam Oru Kodi (for Tamil-speaking people) * Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu (for Telugu-speaking people) * Kon Hoeel Marathi Crorepati (for Marathi-speaking people) * Ke Hobe Banglar Kotipoti (for Bengali-speaking people) * Ke Bani Crorepati (for Bhodjpuri-speaking people) * Kus Bani Koshur Crorepati (for Kashmiri-speaking people) Sources * Official website (2012-2017) * Season 1 (83 videos) (private) * Season 1 (1 video) (private) * Season 2 (80 videos) (private) * Season 2 (91 videos) (private) * Season 3 (22 videos) (private) * Season 3 (16 videos) (private) * All full episodes of Seasons 3-4 online * First official website (Seasons 1-2, archive) * Second official website (Season 3, archive) * Official website (2019) * How to participate? Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions